Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)
Stockholm, Sweden |Baptism = October 11, 1828 Maria Magdalena Church Stockholm, Sweden|Death = Anundsjö, Sweden |Burial = Anundsjö church cemetery Anundsjö, Sweden |Father = Lars Magnus Wingblad (1797-?) |Mother = Brita Christina Ökneberg (1799-?) |Spouse = Margareta Höglund (1819-1854) |Marriage = Högsjö, Sweden |Children = Antonette Kristina Winblad I (1853) Johanna Maria Winblad (1853) Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?) John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) ^ Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) Wahlberg Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) Kempe Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) |2nd Spouse = Elsa Maria Näslund (1829-1907) |2nd Marriage = Ytterlännäs, Sweden |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |Notes = ^ Freudenberg line }} Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) was a schoolteacher (folkskolelärare) and was the church choir leader and church organist for the Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden from 1851 to 1866. In 1866 he moved to Anundsjö parish, Sweden to be the school teacher there. (b. October 8, 1828; Stockholm, Stockholm lan, Sweden - d. October 30, 1901; Prästbordet (church house), Anundsjö parish, Sweden) Name variations *Anton Julius Winblad I *Anton J. Winblad *A. J. Winblad Parents *Lars Magnus Wingblad (1797-?), a carpenter journeyman *Brita Christina Ökneberg (1799-?) Birth Anton was born on October 08, 1828 in Stockholm, Sweden. Baptism Anton was baptized on October 11, 1828 in Stockholm at Maria Magdalena Church. Ytterlännäs By 1851 he was teaching and leading the church choir in Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden. Marriage He married Margareta Kristina Höglund (1819-1854) aka Greta Höglund, on June 24, 1852 in Högsjö, Sweden. Children from first marriage All were born and baptized in Ytterlännäs, Sweden *Antonette Kristina Winblad I (1853). She was born on April 17, 1853 and baptized on April 20, 1853. ✝ *Johanna Maria Winblad (1853). She was born on April 17, 1853 and baptized on April 20, 1853. She was the twin of Antonette. ✝ *Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?). She was born on June 11, 1854 and was baptized on June 18, 1854 and she died after 1901. § Death of wife Margareta, his wife, died in childbirth. After his wife's death Anton traveled to Härnösand, Sweden to take the exam to be certified as an organist. Second marriage When he returned, he began a courtship of Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907). Elsa's father was Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) the minister of Ytterlännäs, Sweden. Anton and Elsa married on August 7, 1855 in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. Children from second marriage *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who ran away from home rather than become a minister, and married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Olsdatter, in Norway and emigrated to the United States. They had children and grandchildren and this line is extant. ^ *Karl Israel Emanuel Winblad (1857-1858) was born on September 18, 1857 and was baptized on September 18, 1857 and died as an infant. ✝ *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) was born on May 24, 1859 and married Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927). They had children and grandchildren and this line is extant. ^ *Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) who died as an infant. He was born on April 10, 1861 and baptized on April 15, 1861 in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. ✝ *Lieutenant Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) who became a lieutenant in the military. He was born on December 7, 1862 and was baptized on December 14, 1862. Nothing is known of his adult life as a soldier. § *Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) who was born in Ytterlännäs, Sweden, and married the storekeeper Jonas Kempe (1861-1918). They had children and grandchildren and this line is extant. ^ *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) who was born in Anundsjö, Sweden and never married, and became the principal of the elementary school in Härnösand. § Notes: ^ extant line. ✝ died as an infant. § died as an adult without children. Ytterlännäs and Härnösand A school education was required by the government starting around 1840. School teachers were later required to learn to play the organ. Teachers were allotted living space attached to the school, or attached to the church. In 1854 a new church was built. David Kettlewell writes the following in his history of music at the church: :Från år 1851 finns det dokumenterat vilka som ledde kören. Då kom nämligen församlingens förste folkskollärare, Anton Julius Winblad, född 1828, i Stockholm. Tre år senare finns att läsa i sockenprotokoll hans anhållan om 'att få aflysa skolgången för terminen, för att kunna inställa sig i Härnösand och där taga undervisning i orgelspelning och undergå organistexamen.' Som musiklärare för organisteleverna tjänstgjorde då konsistorienotarien Anders Sidner, för övrigt son till den tidigare nämnde kyrkoherden i Grundsunda med samma namn. Kyrkokören medverkade under Winblads tid även vid fester utanför kyrkan. (Swedish) :From the year 1851 on, the leaders of the church choir are documented. In that year came the first teacher in the parish, Anton Julius Winblad, born in 1828 in Stockholm. Three years later 1854, one can read in a parish protocol his asking to end the school year for the season, to be able to go to Härnösand and learn to play the organ and to take the organ exam. (translated from Swedish to English) On January 24, 1866 Anton moved the family to Anundsjö parish in eastern Ångermanland, living in the prästbordet (church house) there. It appears that 10 year old Johan Edward, his first born son, did not move with the family. He was probably sent to a boarding school in Härnösand, from which he 5 years later left Sweden, working on board a ship. Anton appears in the 1890 Sweden Census working as a school teacher, living in Anundsjö with his wife and two unmarried children: Antonette Kristina Winblad II from his first marriage; and Frideborg Winblad. In 1900 the family were still living in the prästbordet, and the only child still living at home was Antonette Kristina Winblad II. Death Anton died on October 30, 1901 in Anundsjö, Sweden. Burial He was buried in Anundsjö Kyrkogård with: his wife, Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund; and daughter, Frideborg Winblad; and his daughter from his first marriage, Antonette Kristina Winblad II, who was buried under the name "Kristina Winblad", but the date of her death was not recorded. The grave plot is 'GA' and the number '61-64'." The plot contains: *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) *Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?) *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) See also *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)/Images *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)/Timeline *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)/Notes Relationships Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) was the second, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). He was also the second, great-grandfather of Ulla Britt-Inger Pettersson (1966- ) aka Bitte Kempe Björkman. Research on Anton Julius Winblad I *Richard Arthur Norton (1958) on March 26, 2013: "On January 24, 1866 the family moved from Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden to Anundsjö parish, Sweden. I still do not know why he moved and started teaching in Anundsjö parish. I have to see if his father-in-law died that year. His father-in-law was the minister of Ytterlännäs parish." *Richard Arthur Norton (1958) writes on January 6, 2013: "A few years ago I was googling Anton Julius Winblad II and out came this image of Anton Julius Winblad I from the Ytterlännäs church website in Sweden. David Kettlewell had compiled short biographies of the previous choirmasters for the church and he had a small image of Anton. That is the image used on this page. *Tomas Andersson (1973) on September 30, 2003 wrote: "Hi Richard, I was at the archive today, trying to find some information for you. Unfortunately, I didn't find any living relatives this time but some other information that you want maybe. Without looking at what you already have, here's what I saw today: Israel Näslund was born on January 28, 1796 in Högsjö, Västernorrland. Johanna Gustava Ruuth was born on January 11, 1800 (I couldn't read where) son: Carl Gustaf Näslund, born March 28, 1825 in Hede, Jämtland son: Olof Emanuel Näslund, born April 29, 1829 in Hede, Jämtland daughter: Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund, born April 29, 1829 in Hede, Jämtland, died February 3, 1907 in Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland daughter: Johanna Näslund, born February 19, 1838 in Frösön, Jämtland. Anton Julius Winblad, born August 8, 1828 in Stockholm, died October 30, 1901 in Prästbordet, Anundsjö, Västernorrland Margareta Christina Höglund, born January 11, 1819 in Högsjö, Västernorrland, died 1854 in Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland I forgot to write down the date when Anton and Margareta got married, I think it was in 1853. She died after giving birth to their daughter: Antoinette Christina, born June 11, 1854 in Prästbordet, Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland Anton married Elsa Maria Näslund on August 7, 1855. son: Johan Edvard Winblad, born May 14, 1856 in Prästbordet, Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland. Student in 1866. At sea, to Farsund, Norway on November 10, 1879. daughter: Johanna Winblad, born May 24, 1859 in Prästbordet, Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland. Married on July 18, 1877. Moved to Ytterlännas on July 25, 1877. Son: Carl Gustaf Winblad, born April 10, 1861 in Prästbordet, Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland. Lost him around 1875, don't know what happened to him, either he moved or died. Son: Anton Theodor Winblad, born December 7, 1862 in Prästbordet, Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland. Found him by accident moving to Härnösand from Adolf Fredrik parish, Stockholm in 1896. He was a Lieutenant at the time, probably in the Marine. Could not find him later. daughter: Maria Elisabeth Winblad, born August 28, 1865 in Prästbordet, Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland. Married on August 11, 1886 and moved to Ytterlännäs on August 14, 1886. The family moved to Prästbordet, Anundsjö, Västernorrland on January 24, 1866. Apparently, Johan Edvard did not move with them. He was a student at the time but I don't know for what. The record stated that two male and four female persons moved. daughter: Frideborg, born January 18, 1869 in Prästbordet, Anundsjö, Västernorrland. She became a teacher and moved to Härnösand on October 5, 1896. She lived at #137, 8th quarter in 1896. Could not find her after that. Hopefully, I gave you some new information. Since I only had three hours at the archive, this was all that I was able to find at this time. Regards, Tomas Andersson." *Lennart Haglund (1928) wrote on July 10, 2005: "I had a phone call from Anundsjö this morning, an answer to my earlier question about A.J. Winblad. His grave is there and will be preserved for the future (due to a decision from 1955), as it is situated close to the church and part of its "milieu". At least the stone will not be moved. A.J. Winblad is buried there and so is his wife (hustru) and daughter (dotter). A Frideborg Winblad was mentioned, maybe an early burial. The last known 'grave right holder' was a Frideborg Winblad, a 'rektor' (headmaster or principal) from Härnösand, not far from Ytterlännäs. She is also buried there, if I remember, in 1964." *Lennart Haglund (1928) writes on October 19, 2005: "The 1820 'Census records’ for Maria Södra (South) district in Stockholm, list the carpenter apprentice L M Wingblad (Lars Magnus, born in Västra Vingåker parish in the county of Södermanland June 3, 1797 or June 3, 1794) and the maid B C Ökneberg (Brita Christina, born Sep 28, 1799, probably in Torshälla parish in the county of Södermanland). They married in Katarina parish in Stockholm on Oct 10, 1824. He registered as carpenter journeyman and she as a maid. On Oct 8, 1828 the son Anton Julius is born in Maria Magdalena parish, Stockholm. In the 1834 'Census records for Maria Södra district: 2356’ (Stockholm), Lars Magnus is said to be domiciled in the city of Linköping ”with direktör Hammar” (a director/vice president named Hammar), while Brita Christina and the son Anton Julius remain in the parish. The 1834 'Household examination roll' for Maria Magdalena parish (AIa:37 s. 367) contains the message that carpenter journeyman´s wife Brita Chr Vingblad, born Sept 28, 1799 'on Sep 21 moved with her son Anton Julius to Linköping, to join her husband.' Lars Magnus is not found in the 1830 Census records for Stockholm, which indicates that he had moved to Linköping before or early this year. Brita Christina is here registered as ’maid BC Wingblad’, in her new family name probably running her previous job while Lars Magnus was away. According to Stockholms Stadsarkiv Lars Magnus family name 'Wingblad' is also found as Vingblad and Vinblad. Sources for Lars Magnus' birth date June 3, 1797: Maria Magdalena (Stockholm) parish AIa:8 s. 457; AIa:22 s. 121; AIa: 29 s. 82½ and BI:4 s. 140. For birth date June 3, 1794, the same parish: AIa:8 s.100. Notation of sources: AI: etc. = Household examination roll (a parish register); BI: etc. 'Rolls for notification of change of address'." *Leif Eeg-Olofsson (1909-1987) published the following in 1978 in Swedish: "Folkskolläraren Anton Julius Winblad for samma år till Härnösand för att ta organistexamen och hade då konsistorienotarien Anders Sidner, son till den nyss nämnde prosten i Grundsunda, till lärare. När Winblad avgick, hade man ingen ..." It translates into English as: "The schoolteacher Anton Julius Winblad went the same year to Härnösand to learn how to play the organ and had konsistorienotarien Anders Sidner, son of the just mentioned dean in Grundsunda, as his teacher. When Winblad resigned, there was no ..." Ytterlännäs music directors *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901), 1851 to 1866 *Erik Olof Boding, 1866 to 1875 *Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927), 1876 to 1912 *Nikolaus Bölin, 1913 to 1947 *Thorvald Johannesson, 1948 to 1978 *Ulla-Marie Nilsson, 1979 to present See also *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)/Images *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)/Timeline *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)/Notes External links *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) at Findagrave *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) at Facebook *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) at Geni *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) at Wikimedia Commons *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) at Ancestry.com (requires a paid account) *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) at Google Sites *Härnösand Archive About the author This article was created by User:Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Ancestors References Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Choirmasters Category: Schoolteachers Category: Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)